Live and Learn: Mobius, 25 Years Later
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has no regrets, but he ponders his life and what it would've been if there wasn't a Great War. SonicXAmyXSally You might like So read.


**SO, I was listening to the song ****_Live & Learn_**** from Sonic Adventure 2, and I decided to make a story. No, this is not exactly like the song, but I love that song, and I wanted to make a fic about Sonic Living and Learning, hence the name of this fanfic. No flames. It's just a simple one shot.**

* * *

**-King Sonic's POV-**

You live and learn. You live life to the fullest, and you learn from you mistakes. _Mistakes_; not regrets. In life, don't have any regrets. I certainly don't. I sometimes wished, that I didn't have to have ever been, Sonic the Hedgehog, savior of Mobius. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my life now. It was never a mistake, my decisions, anyway. I ruled the Republic of Acorn alongside my wife, Queen Sally Alicia Acorn, and our two beautiful children, Sonia and Manik Acorn.

It had been 25 years since my freedom fighting days. I hadn't retired, exactly, but the Great War had ended. Robotnik went insane. I felt it was my fault for a long time. Couldn't eat... couldn't sleep... But then I realized that we all choose our paths. I chose mine. He chose his. But there was one particular girl, woman now, I guess, that I made a promise to, many years ago...

* * *

_"What took you so long?! I was worried...I wondered if you were ever going to come back... It scared me...To think that... I was never going to see you again...Day after day, I waited for you to come... But you never did...I didn't now where you were...I couldn't stand not knowing...I told myself, that I should give up hoping...I was convinced that you'd forgotten all about me...I thought you were gone forever...But then I realized that you would never abandon me...and I decided, that I would wait for you...even if it took the rest of my life to see you again... And now you're here!...I'm so glad to finally have you back, Sonic! It's such a wonderful feeling!" she was on the ground crying, "I don't think I'm as happy as I've ever been right now!" This girl, has just confessed her love for me. _

_"Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog!" she cried. I decided it was time. I pulled out the rose and sat on my knee._

_"Don't you worry, Amy. I never will..." I said back, winking._

* * *

And at the time, it was true. I never thought I would leave her. I had broken the only promise that had ever really meant anything to her.

I'd heard from a few sources, that she never married and lives by herself. I felt bad about her, but I needed to do what was right for the people of my kingdom; marrying Sally.  
She did come to Sally and my wedding. She didn't cry at all there, even while I was saying my vows to Sally. In fact, after the wedding, I never saw her again. She still lives in the kingdom, though. She quit being a freedom fighter and cut off connection to everybody from her prior life. It was weird to think, that this girl, would've been mine, in another life without the war. If we really_ did_ live in the United Federation, it would've been _her_ that I'd married. Not Sally. Not Mina. Not Fiona. Not Elise. _Her_. That's what kept me going for the longest while: what we could've been/had.

Then Sally and I had the twins. I loved them as much as I'd loved Amy. I would always be telling them stories about her. About our adventures together, rather. I'd never forget Amy, as she crossed my mind often. But I had a life, a family, a kingdom. We were another lifetime. I remembered Space Colony Ark.

* * *

_"Amy...Take care of yourself," I said._

* * *

I was going to tell her that I loved her. That I was sorry, but I just couldn't. I couldn't even process that this might have been the last time I'd ever see her. Losing to Robotnik, in a space capsule, about to be sent to my death.

I found myself getting watery-eyed. One single teardrop fell.  
"I'm sorry I broke my promise, Amy," I muttered. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned. Sally was behind me. She had sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I stole you from her," she said. "You would've been happier with her. She was the one for you." I shook my head at Sally, my cocky smile hinted at my lips.

"I have no regrets," I said. I turned back to the window I was looking out of.

You live and you learn. Live life to the fullest; Learn from your mistakes; don't regret them. It doesn't help. And to Amy Rose, who got hurt in the process...

Take Care.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE. **


End file.
